


Céline's Second Visit

by thelostperegrine



Series: McHart's Visitor [2]
Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostperegrine/pseuds/thelostperegrine





	1. Chapter 1

Céline is spending another day with Diane [and Kurt]. After she enjoyed being with her at her office and staying the night at her house about two weeks ago, she asked her mom to let her spend the Saturday with her. Since Maggie trusts Diane so much, she didn't think twice and allowed her daughter.

When Saturday morning came, prior to Maggie's appoinment, she dropped by Céline to Diane's house. As soon as Diane opened the door, Céline jumped on her and she lifted the little girl on her hips greeting her and her mother.

When Maggie left, Diane and Céline came in and sat by the couch at the living room.

"How's my little girl?"

"I'm fine. I missed you, mommy!"

"I missed you, too, my baby."

"You do? But you haven't even hugged and kissed me when I arrived."

"I'm sorry, my baby. But I'm gonna hug and kiss you now."

Diane embraced the little girl tightly and gave her kisses on both cheeks. As a reply, Céline did the same thing. She wrapped her arms around her firmly and gave her kisses on both cheeks.

Since they met a month ago, aside from the usual verbal greeting, it has become their practice to hug and kiss each other that way. A habit they developed to show how much they miss and love one another.

"So now that you're here, what do you want us to do?"

"Hmm. Do you know how to make cookies? Can you teach me?"

"I do but my husband is a better cook than me. We can ask him to teach us."

"Sure. But where is he? Is he still sleeping?"

"No. He went to the grocery to buy us food but he will come back anytime soon."

"Then, we will wait for him. I hope he goes back soon."

"Would you want me to call him so he could hurry?"

"No, it's okay. But, mommy, how do I call your husband?"

"Since you call me 'mommy', how about calling him 'daddy'? Is that alright?"

"'Daddy'? Alright. I'm going to call him 'daddy'. I don't have a daddy anyway."

The two continued on their conversation. They talked about a lot of things and Diane showed some of her pictures to Céline. After about fifteen minutes, Kurt arrives bringing a bag of goods from the grocery.

Diane kissed him and she announced Céline's presence. Kurt greeted the little girl and Céline greeted him back. When the greeting is over, they all went to the kitchen.

While unpacking the goods from the bag, Kurt asked the two about their breakfast preference. 

"So what do you want for breakfast?"

Both Diane and Céline answered in unison.

"Pancakes!"

The two chuckled as they were not expecting they'll give the same answer. Kurt smiled at them, amazed on the similarities they have.

"Okay, pancakes! Chocolate? Caramel? Or..."

Again, both Diane and Céline answered together.

"Strawberry!"

This time, they looked at each other. Surprised about each other's likes. Kurt snickered while looking at them - a perfect picture of a mother and daughter.

Kurt prepared all the ingredients for the batter and both Diane and Céline helped in mixing. After mixing everything, Kurt started cooking. While waiting for the pancakes to finish, Diane prepared the plates and utensils.

When all pancakes were cooked, Diane and Céline put butter and strawberry syrup per plate. After putting everything, they started eating and sharing stories in between.

"Hon, Céline asked me a while ago if I can teach her make cookies. I do know how but I said you're a better cook so you're teaching us."

"No problem, hon. I'll teach you and Céline make cookies. Did I tell you I make the best cookies in town?"

"I know. Thank you, hon. Céline and I are excited. Right, my baby?"

"Yes, mommy! I'm excited to learn to make cookies from daddy."

Kurt was surprised upon hearing the little girl call her 'daddy'. He looked at Diane and he didn't need to utter any word as his wife understands the confusion on his eyes.

"Céline asked me what she'll call you. I told her that since she calls me 'mommy', maybe you want to be called 'daddy'. I hope that's fine."

"Of course, hon. That's fine and I'm happy to be called 'daddy'. You're the mommy, I'm the daddy, and Céline is our baby."

The little girl silently observed Kurt and Diane on how they communicate with each other. She looked at them wearing a bright smile on her face. They looked at her back and all shared a priceless smile on their faces.

When everyone finished eating, Kurt did the dishes and Diane started mis en place. Few minutes later, they started making cookies.

"I'm so excited to do this! Can't wait to taste it after."

"Someone is eager to make and taste the best cookies in town, hon."

"I know. And I'm a little pressured. I hope this will end up well."

"Don't be. It's just us."

The three started their cooking lesson. Everyone put their apron and Kurt explained every step with demonstration so the two can follow. The two girls seriously did their best to make sure they're doing everything right. In between the lesson, they can't help but play. Diane teased Céline and Kurt by putting flour on their faces. They did the same thing to her and they all end up having flour on their faces.

"If we want to finish, we have to stop playing, hon."

"I know. Sorry, hon. But this is fun! Right, my baby?"

"Yes, mommy! So, daddy, it's okay to play a little."

"One versus two. Poor daddy."

The two girls laughed at Kurt. After getting back to their senses, they continued with their activity. Since Céline have little hands, Diane and Kurt sometimes help her especially when kneading. After the cookie dough have been prepared, Céline did all the decorating. She put chocolate bits, sprinkles, and mallows. She steals one of every topping in between. When she finished, Kurt placed the cookies on the oven and they waited. They all cleaned up and went to the living room to wait.

After few minutes, the oven notified that the cookies are done. Kurt went to the kitchen to get them. After putting them in the plate, he came back to the living room with his girls waiting. Céline took the first bite.

"This is sooo good! Mommy, Daddy, taste it. This is the best cookie I ever tasted!"

Céline offered her cookie to Diane and Kurt and they bit a piece of it. Both agreed that the cookie is really delicious.

"Wow! It's delicous! You did a great job, my baby!"

"You did a great job, too, mommy. And of course, that's because we have a great teacher - daddy!"

"You both did a great job, girls. You did very well in listening to me. So, cheers!"

Everyone clink their cookies in the air and laughed at themselves. They continued eating the cookies they made and soon, they're all full.

"Ahh. That was so good. My stomach is full and I'm now sleepy."

"I feel sleepy too, mommy."

The girls felt sleepy and both shared a yawn at the same time. Seeing them like this, Kurt offered them to go to bed and take a nap. Both agreed so they went to bed to sleep while Kurt did the few dishes they used. Soon after, he went to their bedroom and saw his girls sleeping, wrapped in each other's arm. He can't help not to smile and be mesmerized to how perfect they look. Both of them sleeps with a smile on their face. Since he feels tired and sleepy too, he joined them on the bed. He lay next to Diane, careful enough not to disturb them. When he got settled, he kissed both of them in the forehead and wrapped his arms on them. Soon enough, he, too, fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour, Diane woke up. As she tried to move, she felt Kurt's and Céline's arms wrapped around her so she stayed still. She can't help but smile seeing the two love of her life sleeping beside her.

She turned her direction to the little girl and kissed her forehead. Then she turned her attention to her husband and kissed his lips causing him to wake up.

"Sorry, hon. Did I wake you?"

"Kind a. But it's okay. I slept enough already."

"Good. I felt energized after that power nap. Kiss me again?"

"My pleasure."

Kurt kissed his wife again. He started with three quick pecks and ended it with a long and passionate kiss. It was only interrupted when Céline woke up. They immediately stop to look at her.

"Hi, Mommy. Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, my baby. How's your sleep?"

"Good. I had a dream, Mommy."

"A dream? What is it?"

"That you and Daddy are kissing."

Kurt and Diane looked at each other and shared a laugh. Céline felt confused so she asked them why.

"Why are you laughing Mommy and Daddy?"

"Because that's not a dream, my baby. Daddy and I were really kissing. That must be it."

"That's why. I thought I was dreaming when I see you two kissing. Can you do it one more time, please?"

Diane and Kurt looked at each other again. They don't know if they'll do the request of their baby. When Céline said another "please?", they decided to do it anyway.

Diane wrapped her hands to Kurt's neck, pulling him lightly to give him three quick pecks and ended it with a long and passionate one. They only parted when Céline stopped them.

"That's enough Mommy and Daddy. I'm now jealous."

"Then we'll give a kiss to our baby too so she won't feel jealous."

"Really?"

"Of course. Lie between us so Mommy and I can kiss you at the same time."

Céline excitedly rolled on top of Diane going in between her and Kurt. She lay her back at the center and waited for them to kiss her.

"Is our baby ready?"

"Ready. At the count of three, kiss me, okay? One, two, three!"

After three, Diane and Kurt kissed their baby on the cheeks. It lasted a few seconds and when they stopped, Céline giggled. As a reply to their kiss, she kissed them back. She kissed her Mommy's cheek and then her Daddy's cheek then they all hugged each other. After they losen up, they all smiled. They all felt happy being together as a family - Daddy, Mommy, and baby.

Though it's nearly lunch, none of them is hungry so they decided to do something else as another bonding activity.

"It's a good weather outside, do you want to go for a walk and have a picnic on the park? Hon? Céline?"

"Sounds good, hon. Would you like that, my baby?"

"I like the idea! Mommy, Daddy, can we also eat ice cream and cotton candies? And I'd like to fly a kite!"

"Of course. Mommy will buy you ice cream and cotton candies."

"And Daddy will teach and help you fly a kite."

"Yehey! Thank you, Mommy and Daddy!"

They all stood up and prepared to go out. Kurt brought a paper bag filled with some left cookies they made, bottled water, canned juices, and chips. Another paper bag include a blanket and napkins.

When everything was prepared, they all walked going to the park which is only few blocks away from their house. Hand in hand, Céline in between Diane and Kurt, they arrived at the park. Kurt placed the blanket on the grass and helped them sit. Diane helped Kurt unpacked their food while Céline kept scanning the park. Looking from one spot to the other, she spotted a dog.

"Oh, Mommy, look! A dog! She looks like Ginger and Justice."

"That's right. We could have brought them here, too. But too late for now. Maybe next time."

"Next time? Does that mean we can do this again? With our dogs?"

"Of course. I love spending time with our baby. I'm glad Maggie agreed to let you bond with us this Saturday."

"I told her I'd like to stay with you while she works. I love being with you rather than staying at home with our housemaid or staying at grandma and grandpa."

"Why not? Your grandma and grandpa will surely love to see you."

"They are. But since grandpa is still sick, grandma has to take care of him. We can't play. We can't do something like this."

"Right. Your grandpa have to rest."

Everyone became quiet for a moment enjoying the fresh air at the park. It's been a while since Kurt and Diane did this especially now that they're with Céline.

To feel more relax, Kurt offered Diane to lay down. She gladly accepted the offer and rested her head on his lap. They exchanged stories and kisses once in a while. On the other hand, Céline enjoys her bubbles.

When Céline felt bored playing the bubbles, she asked Kurt to buy a kite and teach her to use it. And they did. They enjoyed flying the kite with a little help from Diane. 

After an hour, they all felt exhausted so they decided to go back to their space to rest and eat. Diane remembered that Céline wanted an ice cream so she bought two - one for her and Céline and another one for Kurt. Diane and Céline shared the strawberry flavor while Kurt enjoyed the cookies and cream. There are times that Kurt offers his ice cream to Diane and Céline but they never share their strawberry to him.

While they're eating, Céline expressed her gratitude to Diane and Kurt for spending the day with her.

"Mommy, Daddy, thank you for today. I really enjoyed being with you."

"You're welcome, my baby. I'm glad you enjoyed today as much as we enjoyed being with you."

"And we're looking forward for more days like this with you. Your Mommy and I are happy to have you."

"I love you, Mommy!"

"I love you, too, my baby."

"I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you, too."

Everyone enjoyed the time they're together. This is the first time for Diane and Kurt to experience being parents to the little girl they met a month ago. Being with her gave them genuine happiness and they treasure everything about it until Céline have to go back to her real mother.

"My baby, your mom just called and she said she'll pick you after an hour."

"Okay. But, Mommy, promise me that we will do this again, that we will spend more time with each other."

"I promise, my baby. We will work on that. And call me anytime if you need me, okay?"

"I will. I'm sure I'm going to miss you and daddy as soon as I leave. I hope I can stay longer."

"We will definitely miss you too, my baby. If only you can stay longer or never leave."

After that conversation, they packed their things and prepared to go home. Few minutes later, they arrived and waited for Céline's mother to pick her up. While waiting, the couple, especially Diane can't help not to feel a little lonely knowing anytime, Céline has to go. Setting this feeling aside, they reminded themselves of the happy times they have been with the little girl. Céline may not be their real daughter but being with her gives them a feeling of love, happiness, and of a family.


End file.
